How thing change
by Jellokitty78
Summary: Draco and Hermione Malfoy have been married for almost two years when an old flame comes back into the picture. What will happen?


How things change.

It's been a year since the war. My father is locked up for life, my mother living in the manor alone. I turn over in my bed and reach out. Empty. My eyes shoot open "Mione?" I call out. I get up and walk into the corridor. I hear muffled sounds from inside the. bathroom. I lightly knock on the door I hear her voice inviting me inside. I open the door slowly to find her sitting against the bathroom wall. Her face stained with tears, the smell of sick in the air. "Mione? Are you alright?" She shakes her head and holds up something to me. I take a white plastic strip from her. The tiny screen on the plastic displayed the word 'pregnant'. "You're Pregnant?" She nods and smirks slightly up at me. "We're having a baby?" I take her hand and pull her up to her feet and hug her. "This is amazing." I kiss her lips quickly. "We have to tell your parents." Hermione laughs a little, wiping tears out of her eyes. We walk out into the corridor. "Get changed mione, lots of people to see. I'll go send my mother an owl. She won't respond but she should know." She smiles sympathetically at me. I pull her into my arms. "I love you mione. I put that ring on your finger and I swore to protect you so now I take another vow to protect our child." Her bright eyes stare into mine, smiling. "I love you too." She kisses my nose lightly and takes a few steps away from me. "Your mother will come around one day." I nod to her. She disappears into the bedroom as I take down the hallway.

_'Dearest mother, Hermione and I are expecting our first born. I know I'm not to expect anything from you or my father. I wished for your blessing years ago when I first told you we were dating then again when I wanted to wed her. I will no longer be needing your blessing. I love her with my whole heart and that will not change. I will not be sorry for the choices I have made. This will be my last letter too you mother. Your son Draco._'

I give our owl 'toots' the letter and she flies off with it. I turn to see Mione sat on the kitchen surface, now dressed in jeans and a jacket. "That's the last letter I'm ever sending her." I bow my head. She smiles at me gently. "I'm gonna pop over to harry and Gin's, tell him the good news." A smile floods to my face. "I am gonna go grab the shopping and our dry cleaning and I will meet you there later?" she smiles at once more and hops off the counter. "You ok?" I take her into my arms and give her a huge kiss. "Better than our first date." She put her hand on my face with a smile. I kiss her hand and pull our shopping list from the fridge. She pulls out her wand and smiles sweetly. "Bye Hun." Before I can reply she's gone.

_Hermione P.O.V_

I left Draco at home and went out looking for Harry. I wanted to tell him personally about the baby. I knock on the door and wait. Harry opens the door with a smile. "Hey. Ginny isn't here?" I laugh and shake my head. "I'm after you." I walk into his home. "Now's probably not a great time mione." I look at him confused. "Who's that harry?" I know that voice anywhere. "Oh." I turn the corner. "Ron." I whisper. "Your here?" He nods shyly. "Harry, can I get a minute here?" He nods. "I'll go shops. Be back in an hour." We both nod and with that he leaves. "How you been?" He says scratching his head. I slap him. "Shut up. You can't just show up with a 'how's you?' And expect me to be ok!" I start rambling on, yelling at him. He grabs my face and kisses me and I melt into it. I push him off "I'm married!" I blurt out. "I know." We both stare at each other. "I love you so much." He says finally. "You're too late Ron. I'm married, I'm pregnant. I'm happy!" He looks to the floor disappointed. "Who?" I look at him in disbelief. "You don't know who?" He shakes his head. "No all Harry said was that you'd gotten married. He didn't say anything about a baby." I sit down in a chair "Harry doesn't know yet, that why I'm here." Ron sits next to me. "Who is the lucky guy?" I look into his eye, full of hurt. "Draco." His eyes widen. "After everything that guy did to you! That slimy..." I slap him, cutting him off. "He did nothing compared to you! You left me here and came back expecting me to be waiting!" He takes my hand. "Please let me explain." I shake my head. "What could you possibly say to explain all this away?" He bows his head. "I thought.. I thought I wasn't good enough for you." I shake my head. "Bullshit. You wanted to run off to Italy with lavender." Ron looks at me unsure of what to say. "You didn't think Harry would share that detail? When he came to OUR home to tell me that stupid story you made up.. Ron's so sorry and he couldn't see your face!" tear peak in my eyes. "So what happened Ron? Why are you back?" I cross my arms. I hear Harry open the front door. "You guys aright?" Rons ears turn red. "Why did you tell her about lav? I told you I didn't want her to know! Now shes upset!" Harry lifts his head. "I'm not lying to my best friend. I told you I wouldn't lie to her." I feel light headed. "How could you even think to pin this on Harry? You made the choice to leave me!" Suddenly the fire erupts in green flames. Draco appears big smile on his face. "Hey sorry to drop in on you guys.." his face falls seeing Ron but he keeps his composure. "Harry mate. Good to see ya." He approaches harry and they shake hands. Harry smiles and I take a glance at Ron's confusion. "You're mates?" he says full of distaste. "Yes Ron. See when you left I didn't wait for you to return either. Like I said when you got here you've missed a lot." I hold my stomach and l lean on a chair to support me. "You ok?" Draco asks. I nod. "Stressed." Harry looks confused. "I've missed something haven't I?" I nod. "The reason I'm here Harry is because I'm pregnant." His face lights up. "That's amazing mione!" He rushes over and hugs me. "Gin will be thrilled! Teddy and James'll finally have that playmate eh not to mention the new addition." I hear Ron cough obnoxiously. "Who's James?" Harry looks at him stunned. "my son? Didn't you read any of the letters your sister sent you?" he shrugs. "I've been busy." He mutters. Harry's face falls. "I knew you were a tosser Ron but this is you're family! I mean.." then the front door opens again. A pushchair rolls forward. A tiny black haired boy smiles and waved to his father. A slightly older boy with purple messy hair stands beside it. "Hey hun. Sorry we're late. I saw.." a pregnant Ginny turns the corner her face drops. Draco picks James up outta the pushchair. "How about us boys go find an ice cream out the freezer?" He takes teddy's hand and leads them into the kitchen. "Get out." Ginny mutters. "I want you nowhere near my boys!" Harry takes his wife's hand and I take a stand next to them. "Ron there's nothing for you here, whatever you had before Italy you've lost." I can tell his fuming, his fists shaking. "This is your fault!" He pulls out and aims in at me. "NO!" Harry shouts throwing himself in front of me and Ginny. Draco runs in and disarms him. "Yeah get him uncle dray!" Teddy laughs. "Stay with your brother ok?" He nods "I'll protect him!" Both mine and ginnys wands are out and pointing at ron. "What were you thinking? Attacking a pregnant woman!" Ginny looks at me. "You're pregnant!" I nod. "That's amazing!" I smile. "Oh wait till mum find's out!" Ron coughs once more reminding us he's there. Ginny turns to her brother "Mom was so disappointed when you left. Leaving mione, not responding to our letters, lavender! Not coming to our wedding! You have one last chance to get out or I'm calling her right now!" I can Hear her voice breaking and I snap. "In the fireplace." I say signalling him with my wand. "Now!" He puts his hands up and walks into the coals. "Enjoy." I grab and handful of grey powder and throw it towards his feet. "The burrow!" A poof of green flames and he's gone.


End file.
